Standing in the Dark
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: "Love is giving someone the power to destroy you... but trusting them not to." Riven breaks up with Musa, damaging her emotionally in the process. But when he realizes he needs her, will she give him a second chance? One-shot.


**A/N: This is done for The 'Angst' Challenge on the WCFC forum. Oh, and there are some minor cuss words in this. Just thought you should know.**

Musa sits on her bed, in her and Tecna's Alfea dorm room with her friends. They are chattering on about the subject that she despises the most at this moment in time. She despises it because he _broke_ her; he let her drown. Why did he have to go and destroy her? As if not having a mother isn't stressful or upsetting enough.

Everywhere she goes something reminds her of him: her dorm room has all the pictures of them both; the Alfea courtyard is where they first started dating; Red Fountain is where he is staying; Cloud Tower is where she fought alongside him and Realix where they shared their first kiss. Hell, even on Earth, she can't escape her thoughts.

The Winx are laughing now, talking about how they'll meet up with the Specialists on the following Sunday. They include her in their plans; they seem to have forgotten that she can't go on a date because she hasn't _got _one. None of them, not even Flora, are considering the fact that her love life has shattered into absolute _shit_, so she probably won't want to contribute to their plans.

The frowns as she realizes she is being selfish. She should be happy for her friends because their love lives are strong; they are held together with an unbreakable bond. She smiles, slightly, as her gaze drifts over to each and every one of the Winx Club girls. They seem so happy, so sure of their futures, when she is a broken mess of… she doesn't even know _what_ she is anymore.

With an inaudible sigh, she uses her magic to make her iPod and headphones float over to her. Selecting the most depressing song on her list, she lies back on her bed and closes her eyes. She blocks out the rest of the world and focuses her mind on the dispiriting lyrics of the song.

She misses him. So much. She misses his hands around her waist, his lips on hers, the way that he would laugh and joke around with her; that is most probably the highlight of him having a cocky demeanor. Even if he didn't show his affection in public, he made up for it with his hilarious witticisms.

So what happened to make the best relationship of her life go downhill? She really can't place it. Did she do something wrong? Was it that she dedicated half her time to music? No, that can't be. He knew she loved music, and he loved music too. So what is it? She doesn't know.

Musa lets the lyrics of the song lull her to sleep. Not before long, she is in Dreamland.

_The Fairy of Music sits on the golden sand at Magix Beach. The rays of the sun are warm on her skin and she smiles as she shades her eyes from the sun with her hand._

_Riven asked her to meet him there. An hour ago, in fact. And while she waits for him to turn up, she sits to enjoy the sun while she can; when the beach is not as busy. Her mind fills with thoughts of the times that she and her hero have spent together. The times that he treated her like a boyfriend should. Affectionate, loving, caring. _

_Suddenly, a shadow stands over her, and she knows instantly who it is; the spiky hair is a huge giveaway. With an excited gasp, she stands up and proceeds to wrap her arms round his neck. She jerks her arms away when he flinches and steps back, "Riven?" She whispers, "are… are you OK?" She goes to hug him, and feels even more confused when he holds his hands up and gently pushes her away. Again, she asks, "Riven, please, tell me if you are OK,"_

_Riven sighs heavily and runs a run through the spikes of his magenta hair, "Musa…" he starts, only to hang his head down in shame, "I'm really sorry, Musa," he whispers. Musa gasps, she has butterflies in her stomach now._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, love," she whispers fondly. All the while, her mind is racing. What _is _going on? Riven seems to flinch at her nickname for him._

_"Don't call me that, Musa," he tells her. Musa frowns._

_"Why not, Riven?" She asks._

_'I… I can't do this," he whispers. He lifts his head to look her straight in the eye. Musa raises an eyebrow._

_"You can't do what?" She asks, folding her arms across her chest._

_"This," he says, "_Us_," He turns away from her._

_Musa gasps, "but… but… Riven…" she stutters. She reaches her hand out to him as he starts to walk away, "Riven!" She calls. _

_She leaps into a sprint, trying to catch him up, "Riven, wait!" Riven's body frame slumps as he turns around to her, his face blank and neutral._

_"Musa, I don't love you. Get the fuck over it," he says firmly and without leaving room for argument. He walks away, leaving his now ex-girlfriend standing there on the beach, looking distraught._

_"Riven…" she whispers. Then her pain and distress is over taken by anger, "What did I ever do to you, Riven?! Why did you do this to me?! How could I ever have loved you?!" She rants, earning her strange and curious looks from passersby._

_Her knees buckle and she falls to the ground, resting her weight on her arms. She bursts into tears. The tears keep on coming. No matter how many times she wipes them away, they continue to fall. Her arms are shaking but she pays them no concern._

_She doesn't notice the tide coming in. It washes over her and she is taken away in its grasp. She is too caught off guard for her brain to tell her to swim. Water fills her mouth and lungs and pretty soon she is finding it extremely hard to breathe, "HELP!" She shouts before she is taken under the lethal wrath of the sea._

_But then, "Musa… Musa?" Says a soft voice, "Musa, sweetie, wake up," She thinks about who could be saying those words and then it dawns on her. Flora._

Coughing and spluttering, Musa opens her eyes and sits up to find all five of her friends standing over her bed with worried expressions on their faces, "I'm still alive?" She asks, more to herself than to anyone else in particular. She takes of her headphones, which are now silent.

"Musa, you were asleep," Stella says dryly, "you weren't-" Bloom clamps a hand over the blonde princess's mouth and cuts her off.

'But… but… Riven… he broke up with me and I… was drowning on the beach," she muses, again to herself.

"It was just a dream, sweetie. You have nothing to worry about," Flora says as she hands the confused fairy a glass of water. Surprisingly, Musa refuses to take it.

"Thanks, Flo," she says as she pushes it away, "but no thanks. I've seen enough water to last me a lifetime," Flora chuckles and places the glass on Musa's nightstand.

"Musa…" Tecna starts, tapping away on her mini laptop. Musa looks up at her roommate, "Riven's waiting for you outside,"

Musa frowns and grips the bed sheets, "Fine," she says with a growl, "I'll go out and see him," she gets off the bed and immediately her eyes drift over to the pictures that are pinned up on her notice board, causing her to sigh.

When she is outside, she sees Riven waiting in front of the gates, with his wind rider parked behind him.

"Hi, Muse," he says softly as he walks over to her. Then her previous anger returns. She frowns and steps back when he goes to hold her.

"Don't you _dare _'Muse' me!" She says, as he flinches at her harsh tone.

"Look, Musa, I'm really, really sorry about what happened. What I said. Please, can you trust me?" He asks.

"No," she says firmly, turning away from him.

"Why not?" He asks with a concerned tone.

"Stop asking me to trust you when I'm still coughing up water from the last time you let me drown," she tells him firmly, "you were the one who destroyed me. I trusted you not to,"

"But..." he says as he tries to put his hand on her shoulder, "Musa, I didn't realize how much you meant to me until _after _I let you go," Musa jerks away.

"Go. Away. Riven," she says. She starts to walk away.

"Musa!" The Specialist pleads, "I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me,"

"No!" Musa jerks his hands away from her body, as once again, he reaches for her, "Riven, I used to love you. I trusted youto _not _destroy me,"

"Trust me again. I'm really sorry,"

The Fairy of Music growls, "fuck off, Riven," she hisses through gritted teeth.

Riven gasps; Musa has never said a word that even remotely means something bad. She must be feeling very angry, "Musa..." Riven starts to say.

"No, Riven. We are _over_. For good," The fairy starts to walk away, not looking back, even after Riven starts shouting.

When he realizes that he has lost his chance, Riven sighs. He takes a picture of Musa out of his pocket and looks at it, tears starting to spring to his eyes, "I'm sorry I let you drown, Musa," he says as he rips up the picture and scatters it to the ground.

He and Musa are done. Forever.

**A/N: God, that is probably the hardest one-shot I ever had to write! **

**Quick question to Pani Drzwi: is that angsty enough for you? **


End file.
